After the Fall
by Kat'n'Rainbows
Summary: "Ashley, you've got to find her. If you dont find her -."She stopped as her mind examined the horrific possibilities of it all . "Rhett isn't coming he thinks it's a cruel joke. Ashley you've got to find her for me -. "Her eyes pricked with tears. "If we don't find her- I dont know what I'd do... what Rhett would do ."Finally , she leaned against Ashley as she broke into a sob .
1. Chapter 1

Prolgoue

Never in her life had she felt this much painand emptiness

Had she done this ?

She had been the one who wished for this. Had been the one who wished see her in her grave . She had been the one who wished for her to drop dead . Lifeless . Unmoving . She thought that if she had died her life would go on , Scarlett would be the cold and selfish person she had always been

She wished this to happen . She wished for the one person who still loved her after her world had completely shattered , after everyone had deid or turn their back on her , to die ...

But now , . . . she was not so sure ..

Did she love her?

Yes! Of course she had ? How could she not ? She had loved her even when she annoyed her , she had loved her .

... She had only wanted attention and praise . Nothing more.

Was that a lot ? No. It never was . Did she ask the world from her? No . Not once . Not even twice . She had asked only the smallest amount possible. But could she give her that ? To hell no ! She had been rude , unreasonable, selfish and cruel , and unloving . She was truly an awful person , And now she would have to pay for it ... Scarlett knew she would for ever be broken after this . She knew that she would thrown into a world of grief and sorrow . She would never find strength in anything again . Nothing , not even Tara. For she was broken beyond repair. Ripped to shreds. She knew in her grief stricken heart that she could never let this go, even if she wanted to.

She never forget this .. The day her world had completely turned upside down and inside out and then thrown in the gutter. Memories would huant her thoughts during the day . And her demons would pich her in her sleep. She knew Rhett would never forgive her . She had lied to him . Betrayed him . She should have told him the truth when he asked shortly after he had gotten out of jail , For he jad the right to know

But now none of that seemed to matter now .

Nothing mattered anymore . Rhett would surely never come back to her now. Now that he knew . All that mattered was that she was dead . And no one was to blame but her . Not Rhett , not anyone . Perhaps she had not looked hard enough . Or prayed hard enough . Or ran fast enough. The memories of her being trampled over by dozens of horses would never leave her . She'd never forget the moments leading to her death . The pain it caused just looking at her .

Or Rhett's expression when she told him the truth.

It would never let her forget .

Her emerald eyes , lifeless and dull , followed the casket that lowered into the ground her eyes blinked back hard angst tears that had pricked her eyes . Her hears heard the dirt slap against the casket . Her eyes clearly screamed in pain ... but she made no movement . For she was dead inside ...Like hard stone .She wanted to do something. Anything to keep them from lowering her into the ground . But nshe stood there .

She could not move . She could not talk . She could not blink . She could only feel the constant , dull pain that wrapped her like a heavy cloak. What was holding her back she did not know .

Maybe it was fear or grief , she would never know .

Mrs. Meade reached out for her , but Scarlett flinched and flung her head into Rhett's chest . In a scratched vioce she said ,

" Don't touch me . "Sobs rose in her throat .

As she blinked back salty tears that leaked into Rhett's black jacket . As the funeral ended , Mrs. Meade left and soon did the others , Scarlett and Rhett stood there for a moment later . Staring stupidly at the stone . Finally Rhett could not take it a moment longer and said emotionlessly ,

"Let's go , Scarlett , the rain will get worse if we stay ."

But , in all their own grief , they both knew he wasn't talking about the rain . For none of them cared . But the pain that continued to grow inside boh of them . For a moment , Scarlett knelt down onto the mud , not caring about her dress she murmured,

"Take care of her won't you, Frank ? "

Then she gave a weak pathetic smile and left . One that day she had lost her soul and her heart , buried along with her . She knew she would soon go insane with grief and she would never be able to get back up.

And as I've mentioned before ... she never intended for this to happen, ...

This is where our story begins . ...

 _TBC...?_

* * *

Author's Note : Hmm ... who died? What was the truth that Scarlett told Rhett?

Thoughts , comments? Please leave a review ! Constructive critusium please! This is the frist fanfic I've ever posted.


	2. Chapter 2

AN ; Thank you for all of your reviews. You guys have already figured it out , ill give yall guys that . But now that you have figured it out , iam thimking about adding another twist in the story . Question , what gave it away ? Anyways I felt the same way too I think its jus awful for Scarlett to wish Ella dead instead of Bonnie . When I read that , it really got under my skin . I love reading your reviews . If you think something needs work , tell me . If it sucks , say so .

Chapter 1 Money makes the world go round.

"Ella! Ella! " Scarlett had been calling for her for five minutes that morning . But no matter how much Scarlett called Ella, she never came down . Scarletts temper was rising and her patients was on the line with her since the night before . Ever since Rhett had left , Scarlett's temper was like thin glass , wating to bust. Everyone graded on her nerves ,especially when Ella had knocked off an old ugly vase and broke it. Scarlett had scolded and yelled fericely at Ella about her clumbyness for hours. Ella had been sent to bed with out desert .

After all , Ella had to be disaplined , she had to learn how to act mature .She couldn't run around breaking things .Not like Bonnie . Ella would be kept in control .She would never be allowed to act like a wild child like Bonnie had been . If she did , the next thing she'd be doing was putting her child in the ground . Never .Ever . Would she do that again . She could promise herself that much.

But as much as Scarlett was determined to keep her child in control her mimd argued with herself.

When she had layed down that night she had parshially felt a feeling of regret. It was only a vase . It was only a vase and she never liked it anyway...Mamie Bart had given it to her after she had Bonnie . It held no use or sentalmental value to her. It wasn't Ella fault .She had been given at least seven cookies that morning from one of the servants . And Prissy should have never put the vase in the nursery anyway. Isn't that were the children were supposed to play ?

Honestly she was truly glad Ella had gotten rid of the gaudy looking thing ...

" Dats oskay miz'Scarhett , ole ' Mammy er get er'".

"Thank you , Mammy . " She said as she stuffed the last biscuit in her mouth as she said ood bye to Wade and shut the door behind her . Ready to face the world and secure her future.

"Good morning ,Ashley . " Scarlett had been cold and to the point ever since Melly died and Rhett had left. She gave him a petite cold stare . She didn't look at him when he replied but cut him off saying ,

" How's Beau doing , Ashley? "

"Fine, Scarlett, thank you for your concern. " He knew he was being a coward .

She stood there for a split second longer and stared at him. Then quickly covered it up with a quick nod and walked away. She hated Ashley now. Hated him for making her look like a dammed fool for the better part of a whole decade. Hated him for the weakness she knew he could not help. She hated him for blinding her from true happiness. Happiness she could have had for years . Rhett had loved her for years and she never knew. She had it all then , and being the fool she was she could not see it . She had money, a mansion ,a beautiful vivacious daughter which she could not truly appreciate , not to mention two other children , a loving family minus Suellen , and most of all , Rhett . Most of all , she had Rhett...

And one true friend...

If it hadn't been for Melanie Scarlett would have had nothing to do with Ashley any more . She could have let Ashley alone turn to ruins for all she cared. But Beau was another story ... She had not spent the most terrifying moments of her life delivering a baby just for Beau to go down the drain . And anyways , he had reminded her of Melly. With his brown hair and brown eyes. And the sweet , comforting ,personal atmosphere he had carried with him wherever he went.

Scarlett had shelfed ad rearranged the merchandise in the store. Scolding employees and displaying a southern belle charm to the Yankee customers . She had put the less selling items in the front of the store , cutting it down to a quarter of it's price . She conversed with other salesman as well as customers. And went over the stores and mill's ledgers .

She had went through it all . War. Famine . Loss. She had seen starvation , and she intended to neer see it again . She had invaders take what little her and her family had .

They'd never take it again ...

And that's was dove her to the store everyday ...

The fear of losing everything ...


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Next chapter . Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer . Im trying to make these longer but there is probably no hope in that. I had planned to update on the 17th but my cousin was born . And then I got so caught up with school and I think we all know that goes . # Stress . Any way , I think the next one should probably be on the 1st . Please RR .

Chapter 2 Dawn till Dust .

Scarlett had took a deep breath as she locked up the doors after a long day . She ached everywhere. Her neck , her fingers , her legs and her feet . When she got home she hoped dinner would be waiting for her and the children would be wshed up . Hopefully, Mammy had gotten Ella down from her room for if she didn't succeed , Scarlett knew there would be no hope . Ella would have to come down on her own in her own time .

As she rode home she thought about her Bonnie . She missed her Bonnie . Her beautiful , vivacious ,adorable, Bonnie . True, she had never wanted any of her children, except the one she had lost that day on the stairs, but out of all of her children, Bonnie was her favorite . She was the pride of the family, the darling. The favorite. The adored by all. Bonnie made Ella look like a wallflower. Bonnie was prettier. More intelligent . And all the more charming. Everyone loved Bonnie more. Scarlett missed everything she had ever lost that had meant so much to her .

If Bonnie would have never fell ,Rhett would have never left .

But then another thought took over her and it sent a chill up her spine .

But then again, if she would have just told him the truth when he asked, he would have never left . Even if he wanted to or not . She missed him most of all . She mssed him because she loved him more than she could love anyone possible . Loved him for years and never knew. She had played the fool . He had proclaimed he had held no torch for her anymore , when Bonnie went , she took everything , he had said. But deep inside she knew that he still loved her after all they went through . After everything he still loved her . There was no doubt .

But what she could not truly understand was that he had said it had suposably , "worn out ". That there was nothing left for her but pity and an odd feeling of she hated pity. In her mind , if someone felt pity for you , you were weak. She hated being weak . She absolutely despised it . But kindness was different . It was nice to haw someone to be kind to you . He was scared, that was it , but once she went to Charleston and proclaimed her undying love for him he would come back . He would come back to her and they both woud start anew together . But if that didn't work , well she would tell him the truth and that for sure would make him come home .

Yes , she had everything sorted out , and everything would be alright .

She would give Rhert so many wonderful , beautiful, perfect children and they would grow old together . Scarlett was home before she knew it and when she opened the front door she saw Ella and Wade sitting there at the table . Surprisingly they were both smiling at her genuinely . She smiled back , and her heart filled with pride .

Dinner had been her favorite dish that night . Steak with a side of mashed potatoes and fried okra .Most of the conversation at the table was between Ella and Wade . Scarlett sat quietly .

Thinking ...

The next two months had been no different . And Scarlett never changed . She continued to go the store on a regular schedule . She went to the store at dawn and returned home at dust . She was still the hard headed business woman she had always been . Even after Rhett left. She rarely saw the children , and when she did she scolded them . For the most ridulous things, in some people's opinions. She missed Bonnie more and more . Sometimes Scarlett thought Rhett would never come home .

Until one day...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 A Homecoming

True , he had lied torher about keeping the gossip down . And he planned on never coming back, if it wasn't for his children Yes, he called them his children for he was the closest thing to a father figure they had ever known . He had known them thier whole lives. So did they . Why couldn't he , when he had seen thier fiirst steps and hear thier first word? He assured himself , only for his children .

But that didn't mean he didn't think about his little girl every time he saw the color blue and layed in he coldest hours of the morning . Sometimes he would miss Bonnie . Missed everything about her . Her laugh. Her smile . And usually , he would get unspirninly drink . He would hiulossnate . Seeing Bonnie everywhere. Trying to reach out to her . Sometimes , he thought about Ella . He planned to fill up the empty pain he felt by Bonnie's passing by spoiling Ella . He would take her to plays and buy her the most lavish clothes he could buy . He could see it now . Ella would be the prettiest little girl , not to mention the most charming little girl he'd ever seen .When she was old enough to court she would have the most beaus . She would have them wrapped around her finger with a matter of seconds . Ella was the last little girl he had left and he intended to care and spoil her and Wade as he did Bonnie .Wade would be charming and mechvoius , he could see it now. He would get into to so much trouble , and then charm himself out of it . Wade was the only boy he had . Well , the only boy he knew of . They would never know if the baby they had lost that day on the stairs was to be a boy or another little girl .

He knew it was his ...he just had to taunt her . After all , as he had said him self , the wooden headed Ashley Wilkes was just too much of a gentleman to take her as he had so clearly wanted to .

Life had seemed to start and end at a familiar schedule . He had almost forgotten about Scarlett , with the well planned out life he had planned out for himself . But never could he forget about Wade and Ella . He had visited ancient cities , such as Rome , and Egypt. Studying history and ,looking into the world of culture . He had found and downed himself in the world of which Ashley Wilkes longed for. He had met many women . And seen many things . He had soon found peace , but now he would back for the sake of his children , regardless of fathers or blood lines . He had sent a telagram to Scarlett telling her about his arrival . Telling her that he would be on the four o'clock train on Tuesday .

Soon enough he had packed his bags and was gone .

The day Scarlett had received the telegram , she hustled out the door and barked orders to the servants . Ordered the children to come home early from school and be home before she and Rhett arrived home . Scarlett had never known herself to be so foolishly nervous in n her entire life . She felt silly .It was just Rhett after all . What was there to be nervous about? She had known him since arounfd the time Wade was born . She had made friends with him . Married him . Ate with him. Slept with him . Borne his children . And deliverd most of them . And still -... did not know him .

No , somehow it was not just Rhett anymore . Rhett was not just Rhett. Rhett was the love of her life . He was her heart . Her soul . Her happiness . Her life . This time Rhett was just -... different to her in everyway possible ...

Rhett would be the one she was determined to keep .

The one who was in her heart and would be there to stay .

Rhett would be the husband that would turn out different . . ... everything would ...

"Hello , Rhett . " Scarlett smiled with love and happiness . She said as she was ripped from her thoughts by Rhett's booming vioce across the station .

"Hello, my pet . "He leaned over and kissed her forehead . Her heart stopped and she couldn't breath . As they walked toward the carriage , Rhett poleltleiy opened the door. Scarlett was surprised .

Rhett - " What ever she had to say was clearly shown on her face .

"Scarlett , my dear , I think you have forgotten . "

"Forgot -"

He abruptly intruputed her "I am here for appearances . " Her face fell . "And for the children . "

Scarlettr sat up , alert , and her eye brows narrowed as her heart quickened. "What do you mean ? "

"Calm your ruffled feathers my pet , I'm not here to take them away from you . I would never stoop so low to rip a mother from her children. Although , the mother had clearly never cared in the first place . I'm here to be the loving, devoted husband , and be the parent you haven't been since I left. " He couldn't help but mock her .

"You- ." She prepared to throw nasty words but she never finished her sentence . Rhett's dangerously dark eyes immediately silencent her .

They had soon arrived and the chldren came to warmly greet him . As soon as Pork opened the carriage door , the frot door to the porch slammed open .

"Hello , sunshine . "He said, referring to Ella . Who had been extremely enthusiastic when she had beem informed about Rhett's homecoming . His voice boomed warmly such as Gerald's did long ago . "How have you been with your favorite sweetheart gone ? "

After they had arrived Mammy had quickly changed them out of ther school uniform and into different ones . Ella had change into a light pink dress , with her aburn curls down with a cute hat on top . And Wade had changed into a nice white shirt with a light brown carvat with a jacket . With a pocket watch Rhett had given to him the year before for his birthday to finish the look .

" Well , ... , " Her eyebrows narrowed with thought . " It's been terribly boring! " Her smile and bright eyes dripped with charm.

Everything had slowed down for a second , and she thought about Rhett's real role in Ella's life and smiled .Yes , there was always a chance for a new , better life...

That night a at dinner , with Ella at his left, Scarlett at his right and Wade sitting there next to her , Rhett was very pleased . Since that day he had arrived Ella and Wade had been with him just about everywhere he went . Surprisingly to Scarlett , Ella had been terribly charming . She had never seen Ella smile so much in her presence . Rhett and the children had been together all day , thick as thieves, they had played together . Playing Indians , they had gotten mud all over themselves . Scarlett had felt left out and was surprised when Rhett had sent home a telagram telling her of is arrival so early . She had expected him to come home around Christmas and leave around New Year's . As they had played , they ingored her presence almost completely . They had not glanced at her all day, not offered to ask if they wanted a part in their games . Just when Scarlett thought that tomorrow would be a quite , and calm one , Ella asked,

"Could we go out for ice cream tomorrow, Uncle Rhett ? "She questioned , her eyes pleading .

Rhett glanced at Scarlett then back at his plate . "That is something you will have to ask your mother. " She saw him smirk . Ella looked at Scarlett immediately.

"Oh could we mother , please? I promise I'll be good tomorrow ! I promise! " Ella's words made Rhett chuckle , which Ella beamed with pride . Scarlett's eyes flashed with anger , then irritation , and finally an understanding of Ella's plea . Reluctantly she nooded her head and said

"I guess so ... "

The children had been washed up and sent to bed . Ella had been a bit difficult. to be put to bed . After a frustrating 15 minutes for Scarlett and an amusing one for Rhett , Ella had been bribed into going to sleep . Rhett had promised her a new doll and dress with two scoops of ice cream instead of one . Scarlett , of course, did not like the ordeal and confronted him about it saying ,

"That was utterly , completely foolish of you to bribe Ella into going to sleep . Seriously , Rhett . Promising a child a new dress , a new doll and two scoops of ice cream just to go to sleep!?" She archd her left eyebrow in irradiation . Rhett's eyes had suddenly changed . Hks eyes had a twinkle but now they had been replaced by dark , dangerous , angry ones . He quickly grabbed her right upper forearm , and squeezing it tightly , uncaring if he hurt her , he replied

" Won't you ever grow up to be considerate of people other than yourself ? " His eyes grew darker , " Our child was happy today because of my homecoming , she was happy today because she saw me . " Scarlett was surprised he used the words , 'Our children'. He continued speaking , " She enjoyed my company today , and she wants to spend more time with me tomorrow . Same as Wade .Not only that , but she was so spendidley happy today that she was so clearly excited couldn't go to sleep . You're telling me that it's foolish to make my child happy by buying her things ? I've never seen her so happy . I want her to be happy . Tell me Scarlett , is it foolish to have a desire in making someone else happy other than yourself ? Even if you have to buy her things just go to bed? But of course you would never understand those things , you never seem to care about our children's happiness .. you've never been considerate about other people's feelings . All you understand is money .., that's all you'll ever understand... "He released his painful grip on her . "Goodnight Scarlett ... " Rhett had walked off , his step pounding the floor , and leaving a stunned Scarlett behind him .

And all Scarlett could think about was what Rhett had said ...

AN : I didn't update on the first because I had things to do and I spent some time that night trying to make this longer . Originally , this chapter had stopped when Scarlett said "I guess so . " And I know empty pain most likely doesn't make any sense at all , but I thought it sounded good so I left it .


	5. Chapter 5

A Day to Remember Part 1

Scarlett woke up earlier than usual, deciding the night before to go with Wade and Ella and Rhett, wherever they were going…She knew no doubt that the three together would have plenty of fun in one others company. She wanted to be a part of the laughter and happiness that she so desperately needed these days. Calling Prissy , and pushing her out the door when she was no longer needed , Scarlett was ready and set out to find them around the house.

"Dilcey, have you seen Rhett and the children?"

"No'm Miz Scarhett. They dun left the house dis morin'. Deh say deh be home late dis evein'" Dilcey said, her eyes diligently focusing on the task at hand.

" Oh." Scarlett was disappointed that they left without asking her to go with them . But Scarlett was a strong woman, she brushed it off and did not let it disturb her. She quickly ate breakfast and was out the door. It was a humid, hot day with all the citizens and tourists buzzing around. Altana was noisy. Soon after she arrived at the store she stocked shelfs, then ordered more items and materials. With such an abundant amount of customers walking around, and asking her about products on the shelf, it was slightly difficult to keep track of things. But it did not mean she was irritated. She was pleased to see the cash register filling up with cash and successful business and progress being made.

" Hello , Scarlett! ,"A voice called behind her …Mrs. Merriweather

"Hello, Mrs. Merriweather. How are you doing today?" Scarlett dreaded the moment she saw Mrs. Merriweather, knowing the moment after the conversation, there would surely be another fresh piece of gossip the Old Guard could sink their teeth into.

"Quite well , thank you dear. You know I saw Captain Butler and the children walking down the street about an hour ago, does this mean he will be staying? No one saw him at Miss Melanie's funeral to pay his respect or to even support you. "

If no one was in the store at that moment Scarlett would had slapped her across her cheek. Anger bubbled inside her.

"Well why is everyone wondering where Rhett is while they should be focusing on Melly? But you see Rhett had an extremely important business to tend to and could not put it off any longer. He was deeply saddened by her passing . You know how much he respected her."

"Why , yes of course , poor man. Especially after losing his dear Bonnie Blue , the darling girl…..", Mrs. Merriweather sighed, "Scarlett , dear, would you like to me a favor? Could you please help us with the ball arrangements? We all know you have a head for figures, all of the ladies think you would be the best option for the job. It is the 23rd of next month."

"Why I would be delighted Mrs. Merriweather." Scarlett said putting on a southern bell simper in order to hide the irritation and anger that she was being set up for the subject of the gossip that was bound to happen .

The day pasted quickly before Scarlett realized it was time to go home. She suddenly realized Rhett and the children would be arriving home shortly and wanted to be there before they arrived. She burst through the door and startled Mammy.

"Chile, wat ya doin bustin down the door like dat 'fore?"

Scarlett, disregarding Mammy's question, replied as she handed Mammy her coat that she brought with her to the store just in case, "Is Rhett and the children home yet?"

"No Miz Scarhett-,"And as if on cue Ella pushed the door open with Wade and Rhett laughing behind her,"Neva mind Miz Scarhett….."

Scarlett took a deep breath. That night the two-had dinner without the children. Rhett had mostly talked about the adventures that the day had held for himself and the children. Scarlett realized that since Rhett thought of Wade and Ella as his own she could use that to try to get him back , but only for a little while. For the rest of the dinner Scarlett had only been listening to only part of what he was saying until he stopped and she had looked up at him. He had a grin on his face and she was confused about why.

"Thinking about something , my pet ?"He grinned harder, trying o contain his laughter.

She was brief and to the point saying, "No."

"Ah but I think you are .. come on tell me.." Rhett had no response, he felt irritated and he did not know why, "Stop fantasizing."

Scarlett's mouth was open a little, then she closed it and said," I was not."

"I thought you realized by now lying as no use when it comes to me. I am not the one who will believe your little lies. You were fantasizing , about me , about us. There is nothing for us. I wish you would leave it like that.'

In the heat and desperation of the moment to make him understand she cried," But I can't! I can't! I know I could make you happy if you let me!"

Rhett was tired, "Stop, Scarlett, stop. I know you can if you put your mind to it . If you love me like you proclaim you do , then stop it. I thought I made it clear I am tired of fighting, I told you everything before you were listening, weren't you Scarlett?

" If you would let me talk to you about it ….."

"I closed my mouth and spoke to you in a hundred different ways …"

The rest of the dinner was accompanied by silence and a light conversation. Upstairs was the exact opposite of the events downstairs. Wade and Ella were quietly talking in Ella's room past their curfew. With Wade leaning against a corner , and Ella sitting up on her bed with her quilts all around her.

"Why do you think Uncle Rhett left for a while ?"

"Why are you asking , Wade ? He is back now and that is all that matters, Mother told us he left for business remember? And anyways , now if Mother ever gets mad at us , Uncle Rhett surely won't let it go , like he did Bonnie." Ella replied with ease ,sure that everything was okay , but Wade was not convinced .

" Lies, Ella lies. And that is only part of what Mother said, she said on the day of Aunt Melly's funeral that he was on business, he would have never missed the funeral if he didn't have to, Ella regardless of the reason. Uncle Rhett did not have to miss the funeral. Business or not he would have come, he would have been there. I tell you, Ella, something is up, and I am going to be the one to get to the bottom of it. " Wade said in determination, his jaw set .

"Yeah …"

At that time , Rhett walked in , with his long strides , to see why the lamp was on ,Wade stood up straight.

"Why are you two up? Playing a game?" Rhett's playful question turned into a warm devilish grin with black eyes glowing, causing Wade and Ella to smile back at him . Scarlett silently observed the tender moment, bringing a smile to her for the first time in months.

"How about a story?"

" Oh yes , please !"Ella agreed .

Two weeks later, man with a dark gray suit walked in Scarlett's store in the late hours of the evening. He walked toward the counter awkwardly. With his head hanging low and his hands securely fixed in his pockets. Scarlett grew alert by the way he carried himself. He looked up, and he looked familiar. A face she had surely seen before, but couldn't comprehend where she had seen the man. His face was slightly pinched together, bushy dark brown eyes and eyebrows. He had a mustache, like Rhett's, yet it was more so a straight line and did not fit him as well. Finally, he spoke and everything clicked in her mind.

It was Jonas Wilkerson ….

"Hello, Ms. Scarlett.", The moment his voice projected from his mouth Scarlett felt her heart drop to her feet, "Surely you remember me ?"

Although Scarlett's face had drawn a blank, her eyes were clearly surprised. Soon she suddenly found her mouth dry and unable to speak, "Ye-yes, I remember quite clearly," Her emotions went from bewilderment to anger in a blink of an eye. She found her voice again, "The last time I had seen you, you tried to take Tara from me." Her voice escalated quickly. She tried to conceal her anger as best she could.

"Yes, I did …," He paused for a moment, "But I have been thinking now, Ms. Scarlett, so many years have passed since then and I have heard you have a good amount of money now. You are well off now and I see no reason for you to keep Tara anymore. After all, it is not even a fraction of what it once was and it hardly brings any profit anymore…. You must put more money into it to keep it barely alive than Tara makes in a year. Why not sell it to me? Oh, I can restore it. Make it even more of what it once was. Why, if you sell it to me it will be one less thing to worry about. We all know you have a full plate on your hands with a woman like yourself. A lady has no business handling a man's job after all."

"No Mr. Wilkerson, I entirely disagree. If you had open eyes you could see that a woman like me who has a full plate on her hands could handle it…. by herself. It is not your job or any other man's job. It's mine and I have every intention of doing it myself. I can see that you still do not see why I won't sell it. And that is something that you must figure out on your own. No, Mr. Wilkerson, I will not take you up on your offer. And that is the end of this discussion. "Scarlett was ball of rage. Her voice was cold and business like.

No, Jonas Wilkerson did not offer Scarlett money just to have Tara simply for himself, he even had no use for it. He had offered money on Tara to save himself from bad deeds and crimes he committed against his fellow carpetbaggers.

"Ms. Scarlett I'm afraid if you don't accept my offer, you will in fact regret it for the rest of your life!" Jonas had felt insulted and his ego was hurt. His pinched face turned the color if Scarlett's name as he flew into a fit of rage and humiliation.

"What could you possibly do to me? I would love to see you try."

After the later years that followed that event, Scarlett wished desperately that she had done something. Anything. She had not even the slightest clue how much of the rest of her life depended on her words she had said to Jonas Wilkerson that day. Jonas yelled and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He headed back to New Orleans to see what Caleb's reaction would be. It wouldn't be good. But Caleb never gave up easily and Jonas knew he would come up with other cruel way to get Tara …and if he didn't get what he wanted, someone would have pay harshly.


End file.
